Just An Idea I had and I decided to Write it Down
by gman6500
Summary: The idea is that I'm in the movie as Hiccups brother. And that's it. So... yea... That's all I can really explain... Oh! I almost forgot! This probaly won't be posted often. Also, if you like what you see, check out my other stories. They're a little different. Read and Review! BTW, I dont know what to title this so, if you have any ideas, feel free to pm me and tell me!


This story will have a lot of POV switches between characters, just a warning, if you dislike the style, don't yell and complain to me, just leave. It's not that hard.

Thank you and enjoy.

HICCUP'S POV

(A/N:This is just the intro of the movie, slightly changed so I could show you, the reader the how it is with me there)

This is Berk, it is 12 days north hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have hunting, fishing and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. See, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have, dragons. Most people would leave, but were vikings, we have stubbornness issues. My names Hiccup my brother Will. We're fraternal twins so we don't exactly look alike. He has long, straight dirty blonde hair. Will is also pretty tall, he's actually taller than snotlout by half a foot. He still is built like me though. I know he got the better name.(End narration and begin action) We ran past some other village folk as they were yelling at us to go back inside. We were running to cross over a path but before we grabbed me and Will. I looked back and it was my father, Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. He shouted at the vikings scurrying around to protect their food and livestock, "What are they doing out," he looked down at us and the said, "What are you two doing out? Get back inside!" Dad then pushed away and we started to run to the forge where me and Will worked. (Remember Hiccup didn't see the scene of Stoick throwing the cart.) We ran by the giant flaming torches to get the forge. We got to the forge and Gobber was standing beside the door fixing a sword. He said, "Nice of you two to join the party, I thought both of you had been carried off." Will responded " Wait, us? We're way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." He gestured to himself and me. Gobber said sarcastically, "They need toothpicks don't they." (Quick narration) The meathead with attitude is Gobber. Will and l have been his apprentice since we were little. Well, for me, littler. (End Narration)

Will's POV

I looked up from fixing a sword and saw Hiccup nearly fall out of the stall window looking at something. I put my sword in water to cool and trotted over to Hiccup. I asked, "What are you looking at?" Hiccup just watched as the teens were filling up buckets of water and throwing them onto a fire. Astrid threw some water onto a small fire and turned away as there was an explosion. Hiccup said quietly in a lovestruck voice, "Astrid," I looked at Hiccup. He was so lovestruck, you could see it on his face. He turned to me and said, "Their job is so much cooler than mine," Hiccup started to climb through the window when I grabbed him and pulled him back. I tried to help Hiccup by saying, "Hiccup wait, I need to tell you this." Hiccup seemed very annoyed, so I continued, " If you think about it this way it seems like we have the best job. What does every viking need to kill a dragon?" Hiccup replied, "An axe, sword or hammer."

"Who makes those?"

"We do,"

"What if we didn't make them or fix them? What would happen?"

"We would be trying to poke the dragons with sticks"

"Now, who has the best job?"

"We do,"

"But still. Killing a dragon is everything around here."

"Yes, I know. But they can't kill dragons without what we make. Oh yea, what about the bola launchers that we've been working on?" Hiccup perked up and ran over to the bola launcher and said, "I can't wait to use this," He put his hand on the casing and it launched a piece of it out the window hitting another viking. Gobber turned around and said, "You can't kill dragons with this." Hiccup started stuttering, "I-I-t's just a mild calibration issue,"

"No, if you want to go out there and kill dragons, you have to stop all... This,"

"You just gestured to all of me." I was watching carefully. I wouldn't help because Hiccup had dug his own grave, so to speak.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Ohhhhh..."

"Ohhhhh, yes"

"You, sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping all this raw viking power contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances," Gobber tossed Hiccup a sword, "Sword, sharpened, now." I chuckled and Gobber looked over to me and said, "Will, get back to work." I started to finish fixing the sword when I heard the unmistakable screech of the dragon we fear the most. I heard someone outside shout, "Night Furies! Get down!" I saw two flashes of light and heard two explosions. I looked over to Gobber who was exchanging hands to a battle axe. He said to me, "Man the fort, Will. They need me out there." Gobber walked out the door and turned back and said, "Hiccup, Stay...Put...There... You know what I mean... AGHR!" He charged off into battle. I knew Gobber trusted me a little more to not mess things up. Hiccup looked at me and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I looked at the bola launchers. Before I could say anything, Hiccup had already gotten his and was running up to the a cliff. I grabbed mine and ran after Hiccup. When we got to the cliff, Hiccup and I quickly set up and began looking for the Night Furies that were circling overhead. There were roaring noises which were probably the night furies. They started to warm up their shots. Hiccup and I started to take aim at what we thought was their target. A catapult. We waited until they fired at the catapult. The catapult exploded into a white and blue light. Two black figures. I quickly told Hiccup that I would shoot the back one so we didn't hit the same one. I shot then Hiccup shot. We then heard two violent roars and two things fall just off of Raven Point.

I don't know what I'll do with this. I might come back to this if I just want to, or if I have writers block for my other stories/I get a lot of positive feedback.

GMAN OUT AND OVER! BYEEEEE!


End file.
